1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools for testing fasteners including studs and the like and particularly for determining if the fastener has the desired holding power.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,087 to Brunnelle et al discloses a stud testing device having a hydraulic cylinder arranged to be seated at one end against the stud-mounting surface, a hollow piston slidably mounted in the cylinder, a hydraulic pressure gauge communicating with the cylinder and an internally threaded rod or pull screw passing through the hollow piston and arranged to threadably grip the end of the stud, a torque bar handle connected to the head 70 of the stud gripping rod so that when tension is applied to the stud by rotating rod 72 the enlarged head 70 of rod 72 causes fluid compressing movement of the piston so that the tension applied to the stud can be determined from the hydraulic pressure read on the gauge. Since tension is applied to the stud by tightening the threaded connection of rod 72 to the stud, this device is usable only with threaded studs.